This invention relates in general to the construction of elastic joints and, in particular, to a new and useful elastic hinge of a central buffer coupling for rail cars which includes a housing which is adapted to be articulated to the car over vertical journals and a coupling rod which passes through the housing which is supported by prestressed rings of rubber or plastic disposed between the housing and the coupling rod.